Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 01
is the first episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Tyson, the reigning Beyblade World champion for a second consecutive time, is teaching some boys in the neighborhood how to beyblade using his new Dragoon Galaxy, equipped with the engine gear, a mechanism that activates some clockworks mid-battle to increase the beyblade's spinning velocity. Hilary and Kenny watch from a nearby bench while Kai rests behind them. Ray approaches them to join the audience. Suddenly, a cocky kid named Daichi comes down from the hills and challenges Tyson to a battle. Hilary tries to confront him but he calls her a "old hag" and she backs off, offended. Meanwhile, Max is having lunch at his father's and watches the sport news, when the presenter announces that Mr. Dickenson of BBA is about to make an announcement at a press conference. Back to Tyson and Daichi, their battle begins with the challenger going for the jugular and has put the championship in a real spot. Daichi surprises everyone by saying that his Beyblade is called Strata Dragoon. Daichi's blade copycats Tyson's every move, stealing power from him as the battle progresses. Tyson knocks Daichi out, but because his Beyblade is still spinning, he refuses to accept defeat and explains that from where he comes, "the whole world is the stadium". But in the end it is Tyson who wins the battle after some advice from Kai by calling out his Galaxy Storm. Daichi is humiliated and begs Tyson for a rematch. Tyson has had enough of him and is about to walk away, when, out of the blue, another character appears and introduces himself as Jin of the Gale. Now Tyson is facing another challenger who wants to test the world champion. At the same time, Tyson gets the feeling that he actually knows who Jin really is. Major Events * The Bladebreakers meet Daichi. * Tyson is challenged by Daichi and defeats him in a battle. * The gang meets Jin of the Gale. * Dragoon V2 is upgraded to Dragoon G. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Daichi Sumeragi (Debut) *Max Tate *Taro Tate *Jin of The Gale (Debut) *Ryan *Beypark Bladers Beyblades *Dragoon G *Strata Dragoon V *Master Dranzer *Metal Driger *Various Plastic Beys Featured Bey Battles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon G) vs Ryan (Generic Bey) = Tyson Granger and Dragoon G *Tyson Granger (Dragoon G) vs Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon V) = Tyson Granger and Dragoon G Trivia *Starting in this episode, bit beasts no longer come out of the beyblade in a flash of light, instead they only appear during the special attacks. *The part where Daichi calls Hilary an "old hag" with her backing off is not shown in the English dub and the versions based on it. Gallery Tyson Vs. Daichi for the first time.png Hilary27.jpg Hilary--ray.jpg 45rteyruthgurhilary.jpg Hilary GREVOLUTION.jpg Kai02.png Kai03.png Kai04.png Kai01.png Kai06.png tumblr_omxe07pBuX1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_omxef808Pu1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_omxd12opzR1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_omxdlb4mRB1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_omz4olEvL11w4q252o1_1280.png File:Max_gets_serious.png Max02.png Max01.png Max04.png Max05.png Max09.png MaxTate07.png 8589130502758-beyblade-g-revolution-wallpaper-hd.jpg File:Smile.jpg Tyson.png Tyson ready to launch.png Ryan (Beyblade: G-Revolution).jpg S03E01_1536951595815.jpg S03E01-130611_1.jpg S03E01-131225_1.jpg S03E01-131203_1.jpg S03E01-130429_1.jpg S03E01-130504_1.jpg S03E01-130527_1.jpg S03E01-130529_1.jpg S03E01-130619_1.jpg S03E01-130732_1.jpg S03E01-130752_1.jpg S03E01-130808_1.jpg S03E01-130823_1.jpg S03E01-130830_1.jpg S03E01-130840_1.jpg S03E01-130917_1.jpg S03E01_1570491942871.jpg S03E01_1570491981878.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes